The invention relates to a spare wheel arrangement for a motor car in which the spare wheel and the fuel tank are disposed adjacent one another below the rear loading area in a partly overlapping manner and in which the spare wheel is disposed in a depression in the floor and the fuel tank is disposed below the floor by means of support straps, the spare wheel having a tendency to rise at its forward end from its depression in the case of a rear-end collision.